Pains of Betrayal
by lazinism
Summary: After seeing Inuyasha with Kikyou, Kagome decides to hunt for the shards alone. She captures Sesshoumaru's attention as her Miko Powers grow. SessKag Rating for Language.
1. A Decision to be Made

Prologue - A Decision To Be Made

Kagome ran as fast as she could not knowing where to go. Her eyes blinded by pain and her tears mixed with the pouring rain. She shouldn't have hoped that Inuyasha would someday see her as her own person and not some poor imitation of the dead miko. 

_"Inuyasha? Do you love me?" Kikyou asked him with a false smile etched on her face. _

"Of course I do, Kikyou." Inuyasha reached for her face and tucked her hair behind her ears. 

"More than my reincarnation?" She stared into Inuyasha's eyes intently. 

"Of course! Why would I care for that stupid useless bitch? She's just a pathetic miko who can't even use her powers right!" 

He heard a gasp and caught Kagome's scent. He cursed and started to go after her, but was stopped by Kikyou. 

"You said you loved me, why are you chasing after her?" she asked, pain written all over her face and unshed tears started to gather in her eyes. 

Inuyasha cursed again and looked longingly at the direction which Kagome went to. 

"Kagome … I'm sorry …" he whispered. 

Hope. What a useless thing to have! Maybe Sesshoumaru was right, maybe feelings are a weakness. She sighed and continued to ponder about what she should do. She couldn't leave, that was totally out of the question. She was here to finish her quest, not to find love. 

Screw Inuyasha! She was going to find the jewel shards alone. They'll realize that she wasn't just a weak human. Besides, the sooner she collect the jewel, the sooner she'll get out of this hell hole. Stupid Shikon No Tama! Why did it have to be inside her? 

She made her way to the well and wore an expressionless face, much like Sesshoumaru's. She'll be damned if Inuyasha gets the satisfaction of seeing her in her fragile state. 

"Where are you going, bitch?" Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha with a scowl on his face as usual. 

"Home." she said nothing more and continued to head to the well. 

"BITCH! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE ONE OF YOUR STUPID TESTS AGAIN!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Sit." Kagome said calmly and jumped down the well. 

Inuyasha grumbled his few choices of colorful words and went after her when the spell passed. He jumped in the well, but was surprised when the familiar bluish light did not come. He felt the ground underneath him and growled. Why wasn't the well transporting him to the future? 

"DAMN!!!!" he yelled out and went back to the village. There was only one thing to do, and that was to wait. Inuyasha hated waiting. 


	2. Goodbyes and a Mysterious Stranger

Author's Note

A lot of you are wondering why I'm starting 'Bring Me to Life' over. Actually, its because I realized that Sesshoumaru liking Kagome because she's a demon isn't exactly what you call true love. And I wasn't really happy with the way I wrote Bring Me to Life, so I just started over. I'm so sorry for being an idiot. =D In response to Sunstar-1217, no Kagome will not be a demon in this fanfic. Gomen o_o 

Chapter One - Goodbyes and a Mysterious Stranger

Kagome dropped her cold expressionless mask and headed into her house. She immediately went upstairs and gathered some clothes. With it, she included a tight black denim pants and a black tank top. She decided it was going to be her 'battle clothes'. She also included a black leather jacket and a pair of combat boots. She tied her hair into a high pony tail and changed into a red shirt and blue jeans. 

"Mom?" she yelled as she looked for her mother. 

"In the kitchen!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled an answer to her daughter. 

"Mom, I might not be coming home for a while." she said nervously. 

"Why not?" 

"Because I want to finish this quest as soon as possible so I can come back forever." she said. This wasn't exactly lying it was just not telling the whole truth. Besides, her mother wouldn't find out, right? 

"Okay honey, but visit when you can okay?" Mrs. Higurashi said worry written all over her face. 

"Sure mom, tell Souta and Grandpa bye for me! BYE!!!!!" She yelled out and ran to the well. 

She arrived in Kaede's village seeing Inuyasha sulking on a tree. She ignored him and walked in Kaede's hut. She was going to act as natural as she could and leave when everyone is asleep. She couldn't bear to leave her friends, but she had to. She was going to prove that she's strong and no one was going to stop her. 

Soon, night came and Kagome wrote a short note. She pretended to be asleep while she made sure that the others were sleeping. She moved Shippou from her carefully, trying not to wake him up. 

"Kagome-chan, do you have any candy?" Shippou mumbled quietly still half asleep. 

"Sorry Shippou." Kagome couldn't help but smile at Shippou. She was going to miss her surrogate son. She stood up quietly and glanced around her friends, a sad smile creeping into her face. 

"Goodbye …" she whispered quietly and slipped the note on the sleeping bag Shippou was sleeping in. She picked up her book bag and picked out a random direction to head out to. She had no idea where she was going. 

Not long after she left, she began to grow tired. She covered the ground with a blanket and lay down on it. She immediately fell asleep as soon as her head hit the ground. 

_Kagome found herself in a deserted blood covered forest. She looked around and saw hundreds of demon bodies covering the forest ground. _

Among the youkai bodies, she saw Inuyasha unconscious. She ran towards him and cried in anguish. 

"Kukuku … Still alive, I see" Naraku cackled sinisterly. 

Kagome glared at the evil hanyou, her tears still falling freely. She stared, horrified at the scene in front of her. Shippou was held by Naraku, his claws wrapped around the kit's neck. 

"L-leave him out of this. Put him down!!!" Kagome screamed. 

"As you wish." Naraku grinned evilly and threw Shippou against a tree. A cracking sound was heard throughout the forest. 

"Shippou!!!" she cried when she saw the blood coming out from the little kit's head. 

"Miss, Miss! Wake up!" Kagome got up abruptly and got her bow and arrow. She pointed it at the man that had woken her up. 

"Who are you?" she glared coldly at the man before her. 

"Please, I meant no harm. You were tossing and turning, while you were sleeping. I thought it'd be a good idea to wake you up." 

"I'm sorry, I was dreaming. Thank you for waking me up. What's your name?" 

"People call me Hunter. Yours m'lady?" he bowed as he introduced himself. 

"My name is Rain." Kagome thought up an alias. She didn't want to be found by Inuyasha. 


End file.
